t_m_hfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Some notes on episode page construction.
So, since we've finally got the ball a'rollin' here, I figured I would start imposing my iron Slavic will over every single detail of the operationleave some suggestions for how I imagine the episode page layout going. OK, so, this is the basic template I have worked out, with rambling descriptions: Summary Hey! Yeah! It's a summary. Pretty basic, just a condenced, kind of book-reporty sort of deal, giving a short (couple paragraphs?) description of the episode in your own words. Alternately, paragraph form could be thrown out the window for a "And in this episode, this is discussed: *Special pockets on your clothing to keep apples in: an unnecessary luxury, or a basic human right? *What's the deal with ginger? Is it the reincarnation of a spicy baby as a root? *Why is this Korean woman staring at me-- does she think I'm a ghost?" OK, wait, that was just me trying to do a fake TMH intro, but you get the idea. Teachings Oh, the stupidest and least understandable segment! See, since I have already intro'd this as some sort of crazy religious text repository, I figured I'd just run with it. So, you know how some of the fancier Bibles will often have non-Bible boxes off to the side or at the end of a chapter, where they pose to you leading questions about a given topic that was mentioned, usually asking you to apply them to your own life, such as : "Miriam was punished by God for her disloyalty. Can you think of the times that YOU have been disloyal? How does this affect your relationship with Christ?" and such? No? Well, yeah, they have those. Or, think of like those discussion questions you get in English class-- the ones that are all: "Character A did this. Do you agree with their actions? What would YOU do in their place?" Basically, it's the same obnoxious set-up, in secular format. Sooo, I thought: Let's take some of the key discussion points of the episode and make stupid discussion questions about them. Example: "Lightning is widely regarded as a fictitious phenomenon. However, some people continue to believe in it well into adulthood. How do YOU think this affects society? What are your personal beliefs on lightning?" Though, the section title might need changing. Originally, I had thought of it as a place where we could take the conclusions made and the things stated as Fact™ in the episode and list them here so that True Believers™ could more easily understand the teachings and worldview of The Church of TMH*. You know, so they wouldn't have to actually listen to the Sacred Audio Files and this is in no way a commentary on modern day religion. You know, actually-- I think we should go with this idea, file it under "Teachings" and then create a separate section like "Discussion" or whatwillyou. Wow, I hope no one actually reads all this. *Note to self: Come up with better name for fake religion. Quotes Now that we're going transcripts, I wonder about the redundantcy of this section, but then again, maybe not. Basically: the best bits. Will inevitably become nearly as long as the trascript section. Tweets For listing tweets mentioned in the show, and tweets of the week, and anything that never got mentioned, but you thought was gold (or, you know, your own). See what you can mine from here: http://twapperkeeper.com/hashtag/tmh Transcript It's the transcript. Beware of me going over them with a fine-toothed comb called obsessive-compulsive disorder. I can be done now? Cicadian.Rhythm 12:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC)